


carry on brand new life

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Pride 2018: 30 Days of S.W.O.R.D. [4]
Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: When Yu first shows up, the summer sun is high in the sky and Takeshi is wiping sweat from his forehead as he surveys the grimy structures that serve as their home. He looks out of place by a long shot, not layered like the rest of the Rude Boys, put together in a way none of them worry about trying to achieve anymore. It coaxes Takeshi down from his perch, his feet landing almost soundless on the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust.“New here?” he asks. Large, dark eyes meet his and the waves of anxiety rolling off of the stranger piques his interest. “You looking for the Nameless Street, you found it. I’m Takeshi. What’s your name, if you’ve got one?”Another necessity Smokey ingrained into them is that leaving their old names behind gives them an anonymity and safety they would lack otherwise. He watches the complex play of emotions flickering through those dark eyes before the stranger clears his throat. “I’m Yu.”“Yu? Nice to meet you.” Takeshi offers him a hand but Yu only stares at his fingers, his own twisted up in the bottom of his long-sleeved shirt. “Were you looking for us?”





	carry on brand new life

People come to the Nameless Street when they either want no one to find them or when they have nowhere else to go. Takeshi knows this as well as everyone else and has been a member of this family long enough to know that new members come and go, and they do their best to offer as much support as they can afford to depending on their circumstances. Smokey taught them all the value of this and they carry it in their hearts as members of the Rude Boys.

When Yu first shows up, the summer sun is high in the sky and Takeshi is wiping sweat from his forehead as he surveys the grimy structures that serve as their home. He looks out of place by a long shot, not layered like the rest of the Rude Boys, put together in a way none of them worry about trying to achieve anymore. It coaxes Takeshi down from his perch, his feet landing almost soundless on the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust.

“New here?” he asks. Large, dark eyes meet his and the waves of anxiety rolling off of the stranger piques his interest. “You looking for the Nameless Street, you found it. I’m Takeshi. What’s your name, if you’ve got one?”

Another necessity Smokey ingrained into them is that leaving their old names behind gives them an anonymity and safety they would lack otherwise. He watches the complex play of emotions flickering through those dark eyes before the stranger clears his throat. “I’m Yu.”

“Yu? Nice to meet you.” Takeshi offers him a hand but Yu only stares at his fingers, his own twisted up in the bottom of his long-sleeved shirt. “Were you looking for us?”

Again, Yu takes his time in answering, dropping his head a little with each word until his eyes are fixed firmly on the earth worn into paths beneath their feet. “I don’t have anywhere else to go. My parents… Threw me out of the house and I just want somewhere to belong, I guess.”

He falls into the category of people who come here because they have nothing else then, and Takeshi tries to put on a gentle smile as he takes a step forward, letting his hand fall on top of Yu’s shoulder, squeezing through his shirt. “That’s okay. We can probably find plenty of room for you here, if you wanna stay. You just have to come talk to Smokey first.”

“Your leader, right? That’s what I always heard, anyway,” Yu murmurs.

“Smokey’s our leader, yes, and I promise you there’s nothing intimidating or scary about him. He’s as warm… As summer, I guess.” Takeshi drops his hand, tilting his head back, squinting through the sunlight at the tops of the buildings around them. “Come with me. He’s up on the rooftop again. He likes being up there because he says he can see everything.”

Yu lifts a hand to shield his eyes from the light, his gaze moving toward the buildings that stretch up so high into the sky Takeshi thinks that Smokey might just step off the roof one day and take flight into that impossible expanse of blue sky.

“I can’t see anything,” he finally says.

“He’s kinda hard to see. Here, look.” Takeshi comes to stand at Yu’s shoulder so he can direct his line of sight; Yu’s eyes widen when he finds Smokey against the clouds. “He’s sick, y’know, so he doesn’t cut the most impressive figure, but that’s him up there.”

It takes a good fifteen minutes to pick their way through the building. Takeshi would have been able to clear the height in under five if he could just climb but he doesn’t know if Yu could make the climb or not, and from the way he keeps hunching in on himself and wincing every so often, his parents might have done a number on him before throwing him out. Though it isn’t any of Takeshi’s business, he wonders if the long sleeves are hiding bruises and his stomach turns at the thought. Some people are not meant to have children.

Smokey’s head tilts in their direction when Takeshi finally makes it to the rooftop; he turns properly around when he realizes Takeshi is not alone. “A new member for us?”

“I think so, yes.” Takeshi takes Yu gently by the elbow to lead him up to Smokey, the kind brown eyes he knows so well softening considerably. “His parents threw him out of the house.”

This is enough to soften Smokey around all of his edges; he touches Yu’s shoulder and Yu looks up at him, the nervousness still flirting with the features of his face. “If you have nowhere else to go, you’re always going to be welcome with us on the Nameless Street. My name is Smokey.”

“I’m Yu,” Yu says softly.

“If you want to be a Rude Boy, you can. We protect our own and we’re a family, that’s all you have to keep in mind. Here, you can let go of the past and be anyone that your heart desires to be.” Smokey squeezes Yu’s shoulder and Takeshi doesn’t miss the way Yu’s eyes widen, his lips parting just so. “We’re happy to have you with our family.”

He hardly has a chance to get the words out before Yu tackles him, arms winding tight around him and squeezing. Takeshi takes a step forward, already prepared to remind Yu that Smokey is sick and constricting his breathing is a bad idea, but Smokey throws up a hand to stop him and instead hugs Yu back. It takes Takeshi a moment to spot the way Yu’s shoulders twitch and shudder with small, silent sobs.

Takeshi says nothing until Smokey and Yu part on their own terms and then he takes Yu to find somewhere to sleep and to store the small backpack of his own private belongings. Other people call out to them as they pass, and if Yu swipes his fingers across his eyes over and over, Takeshi says nothing about it.

* * *

Pi likes having Yu around. When Shion was forced to leave the Nameless Street in order to preserve his safety after the Redrum Factory had fallen apart, it left a rift behind that no one had been able to fill. With Yu around, Pi feels like maybe that hole carved into his heart is starting to fill a little more every few days. He and Takeshi have a new running partner, and they both enjoy teaching Yu how to climb and wind through the buildings and frameworks until he can keep up with the rest of them. It’s essential to being a Rude Boy.

When he pulls himself in through the window attached to what serves as the room Yu sleeps in, he finds himself freezing with a hand still braced on the frame, his foot centimeters away from the floor. Yu doesn’t seem to notice him, fingers poking and prodding at a handful of bruises on his ribs, hissing through his teeth as he does.

“What happened?” Pi demands, and Yu’s head jerks up at the sound of his voice. “Did you get into a fight? Someone trying to give you shit? Those look nasty.”

“No, no, I, uh. This is my fault, actually.” Yu runs a hand through his hair, pointedly looking away. “Kind of a side effect, actually. I can’t do anything about the bruises.”

“A side effect? Of what?” Pi demands.

Yu points to the futon and Pi looks, and his heart climbs all the way up into his throat at the sight of the loose pile of what appear to be bandage wraps. It takes him seconds to put the pieces together with this information, remembering Kizzy’s stern words the first time the two of them had met one another. He pulls himself the rest of the way into the room and snatches the bandages up, wadding them into a ball.

“You can’t wear these,” he says, and Yu refuses to look at him. “I’m serious, Yu, you could hurt yourself really badly. Doing something like this… It’s dangerous.”

Though Yu has never struck Pi as someone who actively seeks out confrontation, he’s suddenly in Pi’s face, shoving him back by the shoulders before he quickly folds his arms over his chest. “Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? I don’t have many options and I can’t just go around like this. I can’t… You don’t understand how much it—”

“There are other, safer options than this. You could break a rib doing this.” Pi drops the bandages on the floor and lifts his hands, lowering his voice so he sounds more reasonable. “If you get seriously hurt, we might not be able to do anything about it. Yu, please.”

“I don’t  _ have _ any other options. I just can’t, I don’t, it’s…” Yu struggles for words and Pi’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach when he notices the way Yu’s eyes shine with sudden tears, his lips trembling as he attempts to speak. “It’s so hard not to have something, to just…”

Pi takes each step forward with care until he can ease his arms around Yu’s trembling frame, running his hands up and down Yu’s back until Yu finally leans into him, tucks his face into the curve where Pi’s shoulder and neck meet. Their heads touch as Pi leans against him and this feels familiar, feels like the same evening when Kizzy sat him down to talk about the bandages he wore himself with no other options to choose from at the time.

“I do understand for what it’s worth. I used to do the same thing. Smokey did, too, once. Bad advice, you know.” Pi runs his fingers through Yu’s hair, sifting the soft curls with his fingers. “I know someone who can help if you’ll let me measure your chest.”

Yu tenses up at his words. “I… I don’t like it when other people look at me, much less when other people touch me. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up at you like that.”

“Nah, it’s fine, you didn’t know and you got upset. Shit happens, it’s okay.” Pi leans back, lets his hands rest on top of Yu’s shoulders. “I know it might be hard, but if you let me measure, it’ll be easier. Someone’s gonna have to do it and I doubt you have the measurements yourself.”

“No, I don’t.” Yu sniffles, looks uncharacteristically defeated.

Pi bumps their foreheads together, thumbing away a stray tear. “Please don’t cry. I know I’m asking something big of you, but I’m also asking you to trust me. You trust me, right? And if you don’t mind… I’d like to see if you’ve broken anything. Like your ribs.”

“Nothing hurts, the bruises are just sore. I never gave myself much of a break with those.” Yu’s eyes stray to the bandages and Pi grips his chin, turns his gaze away from them. “I know, I know, I won’t wear them anymore. I didn’t know it’d upset you so much.”

“It’s not that it upsets me. I just don’t want you feeling like you have to silently suffer, especially when you could warp your chest so bad it never goes back to normal.” Pi tries to keep his voice steady but it trembles here and there just the same.

It isn’t as though Pi hasn’t dealt with this same self-crushing doubt and fear and pain, but seeing it reflected back at him reminds him just how far he could have fallen without the Rude Boys there to hold him up. Without Takeshi there to be his shoulder on nights when everything was too much for him to handle on his own.

_ I don’t like seeing my boy upset so much. Tell me what I gotta do for you. _

Yu sits quietly on his futon while Pi retrieves the length of measuring tape Kizzy had given him with the express desire that he help anyone he could that should float through the Rude Boys. Pi is careful not to touch more than he has to, and when he’s done, he massages Yu’s ribs until he is sure nothing is out of place. Even though he keeps his arms firmly folded as much as possible, Yu almost seems more relaxed like this.

“Sorry for freaking you out, by the way. Should have knocked or something before letting myself in through your window,” Pi says, shrugging out of his jacket.

“It’s fine.” Yu catches the jacket when Pi throws it to him, a question in his eyes.

“Layers until I can get our connection to help you out. It’s starting to get chilly and you should layer up anyway, but this way no one’s gonna notice. It might not be ideal, but it’s something.” Pi offers Yu what he hopes is a warm smile. “We’ll get you all fixed up, I promise.”

Yu shrugs into the jacket over a t-shirt and a sweater, tugging the zipper up most of the way. In the layers, nothing seems amiss from the outside. “Thank you, Pi. You said… You, too?”

“Oh, yeah. Here, hold on.” Pi pulls his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside even though the chill in the room demands he not do any such thing. He taps one faint scar below his pectoral muscle, then the matching one on the other side, neat surgical incisions to reshape and reform his body into what he desires. “Got lucky. We had money, Takeshi found us a doctor. Smokey insisted on, it, too. Didn’t want me to wait any longer.”

When Yu exhales, there’s a distinct air of longing between them. “That’s amazing.”

“We’ll get it figured out for you, too, pretty boy.” Pi folds his hands beneath his head, letting himself fall back on the floor. “No, I should ask, not be a dipshit. Are you a boy? Just ‘cause you bind doesn’t mean you’re a boy and I was dumb for assuming.”

Yu is quiet for a moment, pulling his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on top of them, looking so small. “I don’t… No, I’m not, but also, yes I am? Like I want people to see me as a guy but I don’t want to be a guy the same way that, like, Takeshi is, y’know?”

Pi nods from his spot on the floor. “Yeah, I know. And that’s perfectly cool with all of us, I swear. Just… Be you, and be happy, and that’s all we ask.”

Yu smiles at him and hugs his knees a little tighter to his chest, and when Pi gets a chance he hunts Smokey down to borrow his cell phone so he can place an order with their resident fairy godmother for what Yu needs to be able to live the life he deserves. He also burns the bandages, letting the elastic melt in the flames, just in case.

* * *

“Rude Boys!” The familiar revving of the motorcycle and Kizzy’s sing-song voice has Takeshi coming to meet her and Kaito in the open road between buildings. In her blinding white, she looks out of place but like an angel at the same time and he smiles at her, then takes note of the bag in her hand. “Takeshi, there you are. Where’s Pi? He said you had a boy who needs me.”

“If we do, I don’t know about it.” Takeshi rolls his shoulders and glances around, trying to pick Pi out of the people who come to peek out at this curious display. “Pi! Kizzy says she’s got a delivery for you, so get down here! It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”

Kizzy sits on the back of Kaito’s motorcycle, her nail polish glittering in the sunlight as she plays with a curl of white ribbon attached to the bag. Her lips twist into an amused smile and she giggles when Takeshi shakes his head at her. “No rush, no rush, I’ve got time to spare. So, I heard you have a new boy recently. What’s he like?”

“Yu? He fits in perfectly as you’d expect. Family troubles brought him here but he’s our family now.” Takeshi shrugs; what is there to say? “He took to our style of fighting and transport around the Street very well for a newcomer. It feels like he was meant to find us.”

“Maybe he was. Y’know, fate does exist,” Kizzy purrs, looking delighted.

Pi finally shows himself, climbing down a wall with Yu in tow, his hair mussed from the wind. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Kizzy. I brought Yu with me so you could meet him yourself.”

Takeshi cocks his head at the words but says nothing, content to wait until someone wants to explain it to him instead. He watches Pi urge Yu up closer to the motorcycle until Kizzy hops off of it, the bag held aloft in one hand. Before Yu can get too close, though, Kizzy holds up her other hand and  _ blows; _ silver glitter flies into the air, dusting Yu’s hair and clothes so that they glimmer just slightly in the warm autumn sun. The sight makes Takeshi feel oddly warm.

“Your fairy godmother has arrived! Kizzy is here with a present.” Kizzy beams at him before holding the bag out in front of her.

The confusion on Yu’s face reminds Takeshi of a puppy as he takes the bag and opens it, pulling out layers of tissue paper before he suddenly stumbles back, clapping a hand over his mouth in the process. Pi catches him and Takeshi moves to support his other side, a hand on his waist and a hand on his back, a reassurance that he’s here, and watches as Yu lifts a familiar-looking garment out of the bag to hold up in front of him.

Kizzy rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet, looking all too pleased with herself. “I didn’t know what colors you’d want but I thought of the aesthetic and I got you a dark green, a black, and a dark gray. I hope those go well with whatever you’re wearing.”

“You got me… But these must have been so expensive.” Yu’s voice trembles and Takeshi winces just slightly when he sniffles.

“Rocky has a special fund set up for just such an occasion, you know. He might focus primarily on protecting women but meeting me has opened his eyes to the needs of other people, too.” Kizzy walks up to Yu and presses her hands to either side of his face until he looks up at her. “Such a pretty boy should smile more often. I hope these help you to feel more comfortable in your own skin so that you can, okay? It’s hard, but you’ll make it through.”

Yu blinks rapidly several times, an effort to hold back the tears. “Are you trans, too?”

This is the first time Takeshi has heard Yu reference this in relation to himself but he has no reaction, just rubs a soothing circle into Yu’s back to keep him relaxed and calm. Yu is far from the first person Takeshi has met who identifies as trans, after all, but he’s glad that Yu found the Nameless Street because not so many places would accept him so readily. Now, the memory of him saying his parents had thrown him out make so much more sense.

“I am! And I make it my mission to help other trans people when I can so that all of us have a chance to be who we want to be.” Kizzy kisses him on the forehead, then takes a step back. “Yu, take care of yourself. And come see me at Club Heaven! I hope those fit you well.”

“We’ll let you know if they don’t,” Pi reassures her.

Kizzy and Kaito leave the Nameless Street in a cloud of dust and Takeshi watches Yu hold up each binder so he can see it more properly, a smile so wide stretched across his face that the muscles will no doubt be sore. The sight warms him all the way through, makes him feel overly hot in the autumn chill and the layers keeping the cold at bay. Pi catches his eye and shrugs at him, but Takeshi just nods and squeezes Yu’s shoulder. It’s okay that Yu wasn’t ready to tell Takeshi, but at least he obviously has Pi looking out for him.

“You wanna go try one of them on?” Pi asks.

Yu nods automatically, hugging all three binders to his chest. “Yeah, I really do. Thanks so much, I… For everything, but especially for this. This means so much to me.”

“Kizzy’s a good woman. She’s one of the best in S.W.O.R.D. and if you haven’t learned that yet, then you never will.” Takeshi gives Yu’s hair a gentle tousle and smiles when Yu grins up at him, his eyes dancing. “Go on with Pi and go try one of these on, okay? I might not really fully get it but I remember his face when he got one for the first time so.”

Pi scoffs at him. “Idiot, don’t talk about  _ memories _ , you’re going to ruin the moment.”

“I’ll talk about—” Before Takeshi can finish, Yu has an arm around his neck and one around Pi’s.

“Thanks so much, you guys. For everything. Not just for this but for giving me a home and being my friends and just— Just— Everything!” Yu laughs and Takeshi blinks a few times before he shifts, wrapping an arm around Yu’s waist. In answer, Pi eases an arm around his shoulders. “I love being here. I love living here and I love being a Rude Boy.”

Something about this moment feels too close to right but Takeshi isn’t willing to break it just yet, not when the three of them are close and warm and Yu has such a blinding, happy smile on his face. Takeshi was worried about him when they first met and now he has nothing to be worried about, and the way Yu’s cheek presses painfully against his shoulder doesn’t bother him at all.

Nothing could, in a moment like this.

Finally, Yu lets go of both of them, and he looks a little flustered and his laugh is just a little too loud. “Sorry for being so sappy. Pi, can you show me how to put one of these on properly?”

“‘Course. Sorry to ditch you Takeshi, but that’s the way it’s gotta be.” Pi kisses him on the corner of the mouth and flashes him a grin before he throws an arm around Yu’s shoulders, directing him back to where they came from.

Takeshi watches them walk away, curiosity curling through his chest to plant flowers around his heart.

* * *

To say Yu has never been so happy in his entire life is an understatement.

The Nameless Street is the home he never knew he needed until Takeshi walked up to him that afternoon, until Smokey hugged him, until Pi gave him a tough talk he needed more than he wants to admit. He loves the ragtag family he’s found here, the acrobatic skills he’s learned to learn how to fight properly, the fact that so little has come to mean so much that every single day feels precious and beautiful to him.

If anything is holding him back from completion, it’s the uncertainty about how he feels when it comes to Takeshi and Pi.

It draws him out of bed late one night and he walks through the Nameless Street, weaving his way through shadow and moonlight, kicking a can here and there just to give him something to do. The silence is good for thinking and the peace is good for his heart, which had endured so much before he joined the Rude Boys he thought he would surely die young from it.

Takeshi and Pi have been the people closest to him since he came here, like they were determined to take him under their wings and make sure his life here was good. Takeshi had drawn him into the fold and Pi had given him ways to feel comfortable in his body, something he hasn’t had in a long time. The two of them always include him when they go on missions or have jobs to fulfill and Yu can hardly remember the crushing loneliness when he used to fall asleep in bed every night certain no one would ever want to be around him.

This is probably why it’s so easy to fall in love with both of them.

Yu is sure he has the Nameless Street to himself tonight but a familiar figure drops down in the shadows on his right, followed by another on his left. “What is it, guys? I’m just taking a walk.”

“At three in the morning? Unlikely.” Pi catches up with him first, bumping their shoulders together.

“Besides, it’s not safe to walk around in the dark even here. It’s always a risk to be on your own.” Takeshi nudges Yu gently with his elbow, aiming below his ribs so as not to aggravate the soreness that comes from wearing his binder. “What are you taking a walk for?”

Yu stretches his arms above his head, fingers spread wide like he can gather the stars between them and pull them down against his chest. Here, it almost feels like he can. “Thinking.”

“Late night thinking, sounds like Smokey. He perches up high and does that too much for comfort when he ought to be sleeping.” Pi stops and Yu stops with him, knowing the two of them are not going to let him get away with this. “What’s going on, Yu?”

Takeshi makes a small noise in the back of his throat. “You’ve been kind of quiet and distant.”

“Have I? I haven’t meant to be, not really. Sometimes things just… Happen.” Yu dances around the topic as carefully as he can but Pi still furrows his brows at him and Takeshi shakes his head quick and sharp, a sign neither of them believe him. “Ah, it’s just… It’s stupid for me to say it, actually. I’ve been trying to handle it on my own.”

“Somehow I don’t think it’s all that stupid,” Takeshi argues.

Yu hesitates just the same, running his fingers through his hair, longer and shaggier than it had been when he first came here, and it strikes him that long hair on him never made him feel comfortable until it was warmed by the sun and tousled by the wind like it is here. “Kind of is, and I feel like getting to come here is enough for me. Don’t wanna take anything else.”

“What are you talking about?” Pi is perplexed, reaches for Yu, catches him by the arm. “Talk to us and tell us what’s going on. If we can do something to help you—”

“I think I’m in love with both of you.” Yu blurts it out, rips it off like a band-aid.

Takeshi rolls his eyes and then his hand is on the side of Yu’s face, callused fingers brushing over his skin light and careful like he’s something to be treasured, a sharp contrast to the rough and tumble nature of the Rude Boys. “We knew that. Figured it out a while ago. I was just waiting for you to say something to us about it.”

Pi laughs, a sweet relieved sound. “God, same. I was worried you were never going to tell us. It didn’t seem right to try to dump it all on you anyway, so we waited for you to initiate it.”

“Dump what on… Wait.” Yu holds up his hands, his mind struggling to process words fast enough to put the pieces together. “What are you saying?”

“Dumb boy, we love you too. We didn’t want to drag you into it if you weren’t ready for it, though, since there’s two of us and that can be kind of intimidating. We’re a package deal.” Pi takes Takeshi’s hand meaningfully, holding it up so Yu can see. “But if you’re ready to tell us how you feel, then we’re ready to tell you that we reciprocate those feelings.”

Takeshi’s smile is soft. “Yeah, we do. I’ve never fallen in love with anyone after Pi so you should feel pretty powerful, just sweeping in and stealing my heart like that.”

“Shut up, don’t say that.” Yu hides his face behind his hands, sucking in oxygen as quickly as he can, telling himself to just breathe. Best case scenario… Came true. “I just… You really? Yeah? We can be together, the three of us? Because I really want that more than anything.”

Pi nods. “Yeah, Yu, we can be together. The three of us.”

Takeshi takes a step forward. “We love you, and we want you to be with us. We already talked about this. That being said, I’m kind of very interested in getting a chance to kiss you.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. Yu bolts up to him immediately and slows himself down only so their teeth don’t bang together, bouncing up on his toes just a little to close the distance between them. Takeshi kisses him with experience and ease and Yu lets him have control of the kiss so he can follow along and learn, having spent far too much time hating himself to let someone else love him and teach him what it’s like to be loved.

Pi is against his back a moment later, lips warm and soft against the side of Yu’s neck, the two of them keeping him sandwiched between them even when he turns around to kiss Pi in return. It’s a harder venture, because Pi is taller than Takeshi is, but when he stretches up on his tiptoes, Takeshi’s arms slide around his waist and help hold him in place.

“You can share our futon tonight,” Takeshi tells him, and Yu blinks up at him, his heart in his throat, not sure what to say. “And tomorrow we’ll move you in officially, if that’s what you want.”

“That’s exactly what I want,” Yu confirms.

Pi laughs softly in his ear. “That’s good. C’mon, let’s all go to bed. It’s late.”

They walk back to the room Takeshi and Pi share, Yu walking between them, one of their hands in each of his, on the worn dirt paths of the Nameless Street.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come hang out on [tumblr](http://noboritaiga.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/noboritaiga) if you wanna talk more sword, i promise i don't bite
> 
> slowly trying to get caught up to this series after accidentally falling behind but i'm close now! hope you enjoyed these sweet and fluffy rude boys


End file.
